Kax's story
by Ritorion
Summary: There's a new girl in the Organization...This story follows Kax and Maxc, for a short while along the trail of enlightenment... maybe not...Sorry if it's not very humerus in the beginging. Parings kindaish: AxelXoc, LarxeneXMarluxia,ZexionXoc *Changed*
1. Prologue: Who is this?

"You're Kax?" A shadowy man asked the girl who was standing in front of him. The girl, Kax, nodded absentmindedly. "You shall be staying with Larxene. You can move around freely but do not leave Castle Oblivion unless you are assigned a mission." The man continued, looking over at Kax for a reply. "What ever." She replied, dismissively. "So, where's the new girl?" a woman's voice asked, coming into the room. "This is Larxene, your roommate." The man said, "Now, go. Dinner will be at eight o'clock sharp." The man said, then briskly walked out of the room. "Come on." Larxene said, irritably.

-xx-

Sorry, it's short. I'll gladly take advice, so send in reviews, objections, ect. whatever. 


	2. We meet Axel, Larxene and a few others!

"Your bed is over there." Larxene said, pointing to a corner near the door. "Your cloths should be on it." She continued. Kax walked over and pulled a curtain of shadows around her as she changed. The shadows dispersed and Kax tossed he old cloths under the bed, knowing she wouldn't need them again.

A flash of light echoed down the hallway and Kax and Larxene looked out the door, down to the 'Proof of Existence' room. They walked cautiously down the hall, slowly opening the door. A key shaped doorway was off to one side, where there had been none before. Larxene walked up to it and looked down. "It says, 'The Shadows Deception', with a picture of some kinda staff…that you?" Larxene asked, pointing to it. Kax walked over, gave a snort and walked though the portal.

Kax looked around the pitch-black room, seeing every thing with clarity. She changed herself into the darkness and moved silently around the room, her body non-existent. Kax heard footsteps come through the portal and swiftly flew through the shadows to see the intruder. It was only Larxene. Kax materialized again and walked over to Larxene. "I could very easily have killed you." Kax said coldly. Larxene looked startled but then changed here expression to that of indifference. "You control shadows." She said, stating the obvious. "Anyway, my boyfriends coming over, I want you to meet him." She continued. "You don't have a heart, you can't love." Kax said scowling. "Figuratively, will you come?" Larxene asked. "Later." Kax said, melting into the shadows again. Larxene left the room, the least to say somewhat scared of her new roommate.

Kax moved over to a corner and looked out one of the windows that was only letting in a sliver of light from Kingdom Hearts. Another set of footsteps brought Kax from her thoughts. She, once again, melted into the shadows and a second later was standing around a guy in an Organization cloak with her Shadow Staff around his neck. "Who are you?" Kax whispered icily in the person's ear. "M-marluxia…" he stammered. "Well, _Marluxia_, I suggest you leave." Kax hissed, pulling her staff away from his neck, but still cutting the side of his chin as she did so. She melted into the shadows and watched Marluxia leave. She rematerialized and walked out of the portal to find Larxene fussing about the cut on Marluxia's chin, and another guy sitting in the sofa that was in the room. Kax materialized an apple from the shadows and bit into it. "You shouldn't spoil your appetite." The guy on the sofa said. "Name's Axel…got it memorized?" the guy, Axel, added. "Yeah, whatever." Kax replied, sitting on her bed. "Hey! It's time to eat!" Axel suddenly shouted, jumping up from the sofa. "We'll be there in a sec. You two go ahead." Larxene said, looking up from Marluxia's chin. "Sure! Let's go." Axel said, grabbing on of Kax's hands and pulling her off the bed. "Let go!" Kax growled, pulling her hand away. "Then come on!" Axel cried as he walked out the door. Kax sighed but walked out the door anyway.

"So, you never told me your name." Axel said to Kax as they walked to the Dining Room. "It's Kax." She said. "Neat name." Axel mused. "Regular, isn't it?" Kax questioned, staring at Axel. "Well, I suppose." Axel muttered, looking down. Kax snorted and shook her head. "What's wrong?" Axel asked, as they walked through the Main Hall. "Everything seems the same…" Kax muttered, shaking her head again.

As Kax walked into the Dining room with her plate, people quickly made room for her. It was the same as when she used to be human. As Kax sat down at the table, Members moved to at least four seats away, eying her suspiciously. The members whispered with edgy voices and even Larxene looked uncomfortable. Kax didn't mind, she was used to it. "Hey, mind if I sit with you?" Axel asked, setting down his plate. Kax shook her head and stabbed at the soup with her spoon.

"I bring this meeting to order." The man Kax had first met called from the head of the table. First off, we have a new member. Stand up please, this is Kax, she controls shadows, and her weapon is the Shadow Staff." He continued as Kax stood up. "Hey, what is your name?" Kax asked, glaring. "Xemnas." He replied. "Yes, anyway, sit down, other news to attend. Sora is doing our bidding quite nicely, releasing the hearts one after the other." Xemnas continued

-xx-

Updated version 


	3. In which Kax is in dinner and a meeting

For the rest of the meeting Kax was zoned out looking at the different faces of the Organization members. 'Hmm, so there's that one weirdo with the odd hair, silvery dude. Then there's the one with the blue hair who looks like an elf. Ah huh, then there's Larxene, who in my opinion must be related to a bug or something, then Axel, then Marluxia, flower man, hmm, Xemnas, weirdo with the blond hair, there's another weirdo with longer hair and odd bangs, that odd guy with the dread locks, the one who looks like a pirate, the one with the square mustache beard thing, and that odd person with the incredibly large neck. Hey…wait…there are supposed to be thirteen of them…where's the last one!' Kax's thoughts trailed off as she noticed one of the Organization members coming up to talk to her; apparently the meeting was at an end. "Hey! You're looking lively." The man said, smiling. "Eh." Kax replied, looking a little lost. "I'm Demyx, nice to meet you." The man, Demyx, said. "Yeah." Kax answered. "Kax-san!" Larxene called running over to her. "This is Vexen, just thought you should meet him." Larxene said as she dragged the man behind her. 'Kax-san? Anyway, I can tell I really don't like this guy.' Kax thought but introduced herself anyway. Kax was just about to wander away from the meeting hall when Xemnas burst in with a yet another new nobody following him. "Huh? Who's that?" Larxene asked. Kax gave a shrug in return and looked up to where The Superior was standing. "I want your attention please!" Xemnas called, which he really didn't have to do, everyone was already looking at him anyway. "We have yet another new addition to the ranks of Organization XIII, number 15, Maxc! Guardian of the paper!" Xemnas cried, motioning to the girl. She gave a cool nod and stepped off the front podium. "You will be rooming with Larxene and Kax, they're standing over there by the door." Xemnas said, pointing to where Kax and Larxene stood. Kax nodded and Larxene waved. Maxc gave a broad smile and trotted over to them. "So, what are we gonna do?" Maxc asked, smiling like a lunatic. "Hey! Xemnas C'mere for a sec." Kax called to The Superior. "Uh, yes XIIII?" Xemnas asked, walking over to Kax. "You numbskull!!" Kax shouted, whacking Xemnas on top of the head with her Shadow Staff, "It's Organization XIIIII not XIII!!" There were a few laughs from the rest of the Organization and Kax shook her head and walked out of the meeting room, looking for a library.

Kax had wandered the halls for some time and still hadn't found the library. 'Ah, oh well, it seems like it's getting late…but you never really can tell around here.' Kax thought, heaving a sigh. "You're lost." A voice said from behind her. Kax turned around and looked at who was speaking. It was a silver haired man. "No, go away." Kax said, and walked passed him.

A few moments later, Kax was back at her room. "So, find the library?" Maxc asked. "Shaddup." Kax muttered and fell onto her bed. "Heh, she had no luck." Maxc hissed to Larxene. "Apparently." Larxene replied. Kax again warped out and returned to the hallways where she had wandered before. 'Hmm, why didn't you just warp the first time?' she though to herself. "YOU IDIOT! If you don't know where you're going, then you can warp there!" Kax shouted. Then, brushing hair out of her eyes, she continued to wander aimlessly. There was a crack of thunder and is started to pour outside the castle, dumping buckets upon buckets of rain upon the Castle. "Gah, now's the perfect time for books…" Kax muttered, as she opened a door and looked inside. "Obviously not." She continued, opening another door. "What, pray tell, are you looking for?" a voice said behind her, different from the one before. Kax turned around to see Marluxia standing behind her. "The dang library." Kax hissed, opening another door. "Oh, ask Zexion, that's where he always hangs out. Me personally, I prefer the garden." Marluxia said, walking away. "Oh ya, very helpful." Kax muttered, opening yet another door. This one appeared to be a completely dark room. Kax melted into the shadows and move through the room. There was a desk, bed, and some, to Kax's surprise, bookshelves. Kax reappeared by the shelves and browsed through the options for books. "Heh, I'm sure who ever lives in this room won't mind if I borrow some books for a while." Kax said, with a small laugh as she picked out some books to read, piling them into her arms. Just then a piece of light from the hallway burst through the shadows, shining directly upon Kax. "Dang." She cursed quietly as she ducked out of the light. Once again, light came on; this time is was the ceiling light so there was no place to hide. "What are you doing?" a voice asked. Kax turned slowly around and faced the silver haired man from before. "What, are you doing in my room." The man asked again. "Looking for a cup of tea," Kax said sarcastically, "Idiot, I was looking for the library." "Well, this is _not _the library." The man continued. "I noticed that you idiot!" Kax shouted. "It just happened to have books in it, well, ta ta for now, if you want your books back, call upon my room next week." Kax continued, and warped out of the room. "Get back here with those books!!" the man screamed, also portaling out of the room.

-xxx-

So, this capter is...odd. Ta Ta for now. 


	4. Attempt 1

For the rest of the meeting Kax was zoned out looking at the different faces of the Organization members. 'Hmm, so there's that one weirdo with the odd hair, silvery dude. Then there's the one with the blue hair who looks like an elf. Ah huh, then there's Larxene, who in my opinion must be related to a bug or something, then Axel, then Marluxia, flower man, hmm, Xemnas, weirdo with the blond hair, there's another weirdo with longer hair and odd bangs, that odd guy with the dread locks, the one who looks like a pirate, the one with the square mustache beard thing, and that odd person with the incredibly large neck. Hey…wait…there are supposed to be thirteen of them…where's the last one!' Kax's thoughts trailed off as she noticed one of the Organization members coming up to talk to her; apparently the meeting was at an end. "Hey! You're looking lively." The man said, smiling. "Eh." Kax replied, looking a little lost. "I'm Demyx, nice to meet you." The man, Demyx, said. "Yeah." Kax answered. "Kax-san!" Larxene called running over to her. "This is Vexen, just thought you should meet him." Larxene said as she dragged the man behind her. 'Kax-san? Anyway, I can tell I really don't like this guy.' Kax thought but introduced herself anyway. Kax was just about to wander away from the meeting hall when Xemnas burst in with a yet another new nobody following him. "Huh? Who's that?" Larxene asked. Kax gave a shrug in return and looked up to where The Superior was standing. "I want your attention please!" Xemnas called, which he really didn't have to do, everyone was already looking at him anyway. "We have yet another new addition to the ranks of Organization XIII, number 15, Maxc! Guardian of the paper!" Xemnas cried, motioning to the girl. She gave a cool nod and stepped off the front podium. "You will be rooming with Larxene and Kax, they're standing over there by the door." Xemnas said, pointing to where Kax and Larxene stood. Kax nodded and Larxene waved. Maxc gave a broad smile and trotted over to them. "So, what are we gonna do?" Maxc asked, smiling like a lunatic. "Hey! Xemnas C'mere for a sec." Kax called to The Superior. "Uh, yes XIIII?" Xemnas asked, walking over to Kax. "You numbskull!!" Kax shouted, whacking Xemnas on top of the head with her Shadow Staff, "It's Organization XIIIII not XIII!!" There were a few laughs from the rest of the Organization and Kax shook her head and walked out of the meeting room, looking for a library.

Kax had wandered the halls for some time and still hadn't found the library. 'Ah, oh well, it seems like it's getting late…but you never really can tell around here.' Kax thought, heaving a sigh. "You're lost." A voice said from behind her. Kax turned around and looked at who was speaking. It was a silver haired man. "No, go away." Kax said, and walked passed him.

A few moments later, Kax was back at her room. "So, find the library?" Maxc asked. "Shaddup." Kax muttered and fell onto her bed. "Heh, she had no luck." Maxc hissed to Larxene. "Apparently." Larxene replied. Kax again warped out and returned to the hallways where she had wandered before. 'Hmm, why didn't you just warp the first time?' she though to herself. "YOU IDIOT! If you don't know where you're going, then you can warp there!" Kax shouted. Then, brushing hair out of her eyes, she continued to wander aimlessly. There was a crack of thunder and is started to pour outside the castle, dumping buckets upon buckets of rain upon the Castle. "Gah, now's the perfect time for books…" Kax muttered, as she opened a door and looked inside. "Obviously not." She continued, opening another door. "What, pray tell, are you looking for?" a voice said behind her, different from the one before. Kax turned around to see Marluxia standing behind her. "The dang library." Kax hissed, opening another door. "Oh, ask Zexion, that's where he always hangs out. Me personally, I prefer the garden." Marluxia said, walking away. "Oh ya, very helpful." Kax muttered, opening yet another door. This one appeared to be a completely dark room. Kax melted into the shadows and move through the room. There was a desk, bed, and some, to Kax's surprise, bookshelves. Kax reappeared by the shelves and browsed through the options for books. "Heh, I'm sure who ever lives in this room won't mind if I borrow some books for a while." Kax said, with a small laugh as she picked out some books to read, piling them into her arms. Just then a piece of light from the hallway burst through the shadows, shining directly upon Kax. "Dang." She cursed quietly as she ducked out of the light. Once again, light came on; this time is was the ceiling light so there was no place to hide. "What are you doing?" a voice asked. Kax turned slowly around and faced the silver haired man from before. "What, are you doing in my room." The man asked again. "Looking for a cup of tea," Kax said sarcastically, "Idiot, I was looking for the library." "Well, this is _not _the library." The man continued. "I noticed that you idiot!" Kax shouted. "It just happened to have books in it, well, ta ta for now, if you want your books back, call upon my room next week." Kax continued, and warped out of the room. "Get back here with those books!!" the man screamed, also portaling out of the room.

-xxx-

So, this capter is...odd. Ta Ta for now. 


End file.
